Battle Of The Caribbean
by Charger69
Summary: Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.
1. Prologue

**AN/ Don't Own anything besides the plot**

**Summary Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.**

_Six mouths aboard a Spanish war ship took its toll. I had been through dead for almost a year and a half now. I did my duty without question. My wounds had never fully healed. I like the rest of the crew received very little food aboard as it was. _

_That bastrad Prince Bryant Antonio had sold me like a sheep at market to the Spanish Navy. I had spent a year in his capture. I had been tortured and whipped daily. But I had never said a word of Kristy's location._

_No amount of beatings or whipping. Would ever get to foreclose Kristy's location. After a year Antonio had grown board and had sold me half dead to Spanish Navy. The captain of the Spanish War Galleon I was serving aboard was no kinder then the captain of the Santa Maria. _

_I looked at to the horizon dark black clouds were circling. It was first sigh of a really bad storm. Orders were yelled in Spanish. I was tying the rigging on the top of the mast. The rain was beating down heavy. _

_Shit I heard the ships hull running along the reef. I could see the rocks approaching fast. With a sickening thud the rocks collided with the bow of the ship. I was thrown from the mast onto the rocks. _

_I could barely move. Voices around me were all I could hear._

_"W'hat is it I can do for you Bootstrap" I heard a thick Jamaican accent to my left _


	2. Chapter 1

**AN/ Don't Own anything besides the plot**

**Summary Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.**

Chapter 1

Now I stood at the helm of the Viking. My new first mate Donavon stood at the helm as well only this time steering the ship through the rough Southern China Seas.

Hudson had fallen ill about a year ago and soon fallen to his illness. No one knew of my survival only my crew and my father. Francize my navigator had also past on to the othersider the only survivor beside myself of the ship wreak of the Spanish warship had been Rodrigo.

His hatred of the navy was much like my own. He also had been pressganged into servitude aboard the Spanish warship. But his story was much sadder then my own. He came from a small Spanish port on the west coast of Spain. His father had died when he was barely ten and his mother had killed by desertions of the Spanish Navy.

"Capt." I turned to face Rodrigo as he walked up to the helm. He handed me the spyglass and pointed to the west. Not 900 meters away was the Black Pearl. What Sparrow was doing out here was beyond me.

"Their not a threat Rodrigo" I said putting down the spyglass. Thankfully a fog that was thick enough to conceal us from the view of the Black Pearl.

"Get more wind in those sails" I yelled to the crew, I limped down to the main deck. I headed to my cabin.

It was a few more hours before I heard 'Land Ho' yelled from the deck. The small Chinese port was a busily of active in and out of the market place. I saw a shadow pass over the market place. People ran in fear. Stalls were knocked over left right and center. I managed to get out of the way of a runway cart.

It was the largest dragon I had ever seen in my lifetime. I saw a familiar person running over the rooftops of the near by teashops and bathhouses. I stood there as Kristy hung from the edge of the rooftop looking me dead in the eye.

I turned and walked into a darken alleyway that was well out of view of the market place. I watched as she killed the dragon and Sparrow pushed his way through the crowd. And Navel Marines quickly swarmed the market place.

Out in the bay was the HMS Wolf-Maiden my mother's ship that the fattened Governor of St James had built for her. I quickly made it back to the Viking thankfully without being seen.

The Viking was conceal from sight as the Pearl and another ship past by. I gave orders to Donavon to follow the Pearl. I walked down to the main deck and into my cabin. I woke in a cold sweat dreams were ok but nightmares not so much.

We were three hours sail behind the Black Pearl and Kristy's new ship wherever she had stolen it from. My mother's ship the Wolf-Maiden was about five hours' sail behind us.

If it hadn't been for Tia Dialma I would have been dead even if sometimes she was a tad how could one put this polity strange? And what had gone on between have her and Sparrow it was beyond me what she had seen in him.

_Six months earlier_

_I was walking along the streets of St Thompson. It was a small pirate port about five days' sail east of Tortuga. I looked up at the sigh the hung above the door of the tavern. St Thompson was like Tortuga but much smaller._

_Whores and drunks filled the streets. I shock my head as I passed a whorehouse or brothel whatever you called the bloody place. Women wearing very little were hanging from the windows and balconies. Pulling up their skirts at the pirates moving about in the street below._

_Even though it had been two and a half years since I had been with a women. God how I missed her. My father had been to Port Royal once or twice in the last two years to see how Elizabeth was. I didn't think twice or even give those women a second glance as I walked past._

_I walked into the tavern. The place was packed with drunks, pirates and wenches. I found my father at a table in the back corner of the tavern. _

_"Wat it be gents" The barmaid said walking up to the table. _

_"Two rums" My father said, the barmaid walked off the bar to get the two mugs of rum. It was then two wenches came towards our table. _

_"Fancy a roll squire" The wench to the left said. My father told her friend he wasn't interested. She merely shrugged her shoulders and walked off to try her luck with another man. _

_The barmaid soon returned and placed the two mugs of rum on the table and walked off. The wench that had been here earlier returned. She sat on lap without so much as word._

_"Get off me" I said shoving her off me she landed on the floor with a thud. The music stopped as people looked in our direction. _

_"This one bothering you Rose" A large man said walking towards us. I stood to my full height I was taller then he but at least an inch. _

_"No he anit Jake" She said getting to her feet. Dusting herself off and walking off to find another man to try her luck with._

_Jake gave on last look up and down before walking away to the bar. _

_"Why was it you wanted to see me for anyway?" I asked turning my attention back to my father._

_"It's about Sparrow," My father said setting down his mug of rum on the table. _

_"What about him" I asked placing my now empty mug on the table. _

_"Jones is looking for him to settle his debt" My father said, Jones was my grate grandfather which was a little weird one might say. My grandmother whom I had never met had been Jones and Calypso daughter. _

_"100 years service before the mast, or a hundred souls," I muttered to my self under my breath._

_"One other thing Jolly Rodger has been spotted in the Caribbean" My father said hardly above a whisper. Jolly Rodger was the kind of pirate that gave those that applied by the pirate code a bad name. He and his cutthroat crew had been attacking ships and settlements for years._

_"Wasn't he cursed by the heathen gods and the Breathan Court to roam the darkest part of hell for all of entirety?" I asked, my father only nodded._

_Not all that much was know of Jolly Rodger these days. It was more of a story mothers told there children if they wouldn't behave that Jolly Rodger would come for them. But Jolly Rodger rein of terror had begun about forty years ago. _

_Back then he went by the name Fredrick Thomas. A young privateer with a promising future ahead him. But when he returned one day to find his wife with another man. Some say he killed them both._

_It was then he took the name Jolly Rodger. Jolly Rodger made Barbossa look like a saint. _

_The Navy was too busy with the war in America at the moment to worry about pirates. But I had a feeling that Jolly Rodger was some how in league with the Navy or worse the East India Trading Company._

_The Breathan Court and the Heathen Gods had made it so the Jolly Rodger could never be released from the darkest pit of hell that place could find. _

_"You miss her don't you" My father asked, I was awoken from my daydream at the sound of his voice._

_"Aye ever days harder then the last" I said, I had just found something that made me have meaning and it had been take away from me. But I knew it most have been worse for Elizabeth believing the man she loved was dead and the father of her child. _


	3. Chapter 2

**AN/ Don't Own anything besides the plot**

**Summary Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.**

Chapter 2

It was just on dawn when we arrived at Sunset Skull Cove. The Black Pearl was anchored on the Northern part of the shore. A longboat was lowered. Rodrigo, Donavon and myself rowed to shore.

Once ashore we dragged the longboat into cover of the jungle one part of the beach. The small hut that Fredriko had said was on the beach was where he said it would be. I looked further down the beach and smirked and shook my head.

Jack was asleep in a hammock tied between two trees. It was a few more hours before anyone left the hut. Donavon nudged me with his foot. I was leaning against the tree my tricorne hat pulled over my face in an attempt to get some sleep.

I got to my feet and looked through the thick foliage of the jungle. Rodrigo handed me the spyglass. I watched the confrontation between Jack and Kristy. Rodrigo tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to look out at the sea. Bugger that was the last thing I needed was that bastrad Prince Bryant Antonio and my mother.

"Captain what do we do, if Antonio finds out that your alive there no telling what he'll do "Donavon said nodding towards the longboats rowing to shore with naval maires from Casper Isle and St James.

I looked back to the beach. Jack had disappeared. Kristy was standing on the beach as the longboat reached the shoreline. Antonio got out of one of the longboats and walked towards Kristy.

My hand more then once went to my pistol. We stayed silent and waited for the marines to leave before. The Black Pearl was gone when we rowed back to the Viking. My father was waiting on the deck when I climbed up the ladder first.

"Will we have to get to the Wolf Maiden?" My father said jumping into the longboat. I followed suit and rowed out to the Wolf Maiden. My father and I climbed up the back of the ship up onto the helm. I grabbed one of the Casper Isle soldier by the neck.

There was a sickening crack as his neck broke. It was less messy then slitting their throats I guess.

We took the two uniforms from the soldiers and threw the bodies into the ocean. In our 'disguises' we made our way be low deck. I heard voices behind one of the cabins. I held pointed towards the hallway.

My mother walked past us hidden in the dark. More raised voices came from the cabin. My father went in first. I entered the room sword drawn intending on using on one person.

Antonio hit my father in the face before pushing Kristy hard enough into the wall she hit her head. Anger burned red hot through my veins. I shoved him away from Kristy. The shock was evident on both Antonio and my mother's face at seeing me alive.

I slammed my fist into his face. His nose shattered at the impact of my fist slamming into his face. Hot red blood spurted onto my fist. My mother tried to cast some spell on me but it didn't work.

Antonio was now back on his feet. I gave him a sharp right upper cut to the jaw. He was sent flying back as he hit his head on the wall. He slides down the wall to the floor unconscious.

I turned to walk out the door, followed by my father. Not a minute after we stepped onto the deck the alarm was raised that there were pirates aboard i.e. my self and Bootstrap. We made it to the helm without being spotted the longboat was still waiting for us.

I felt like a real prat in this uniform like I had in Port Royal at Sparrow's hanging. We made it back to the Viking without being spotted thankfully. I gave the order to set a course for Tortuga.

It was a week or so later when we arrived in Tortuga just after sunset. My father, Rodrigo, Donavon and myself went a shore looking for Sparrow and his crew.

_The Faithful Bride_ it read on the sigh above the door. The place was almost packed to the rafters with drunks, wenches and pirates. The crew of the Black Pearl was scatted all over the tavern.

"Sparrow" I said standing behind him. Jack had his back to me you could see his back stiffen up at the sound of a dead man talking.

"Will I thought you where dead," Jack said turning around to face me. His face somewhat ghost white at seeing me alive after three years of believing I was died.

"I don't know how I survived I was captured by Antonio and held in his captive for a year before he sold me to the Spanish Navy, I spent six months a boarded that war galleon before she was hit by a bad storm smashed into the rocks. After that I woke up in Tia Dialma's shack. The next six months I spent recovering from my injuries. The last year I have been looking for Kristy. I found both her and you in China and Cuba" I said telling Jack all that had happened in the last three years to me.

"Cuba, I didn't see the Viking after we where living Cuba or China. Kristy is going to marry Antonio as she puts it to protect all of us," Jack said spitting out Antonio name like a poison.

"How is Elizabeth and my son" I asked Jack head shot up at me knowing I had child let alone a son.

"They were fine the last time I saw them that was about a nine months ago" Jack said passing me a bottle of rum." Her father is making her marry a man by the name Charles Edwards in a week's time" Jack said as I slammed the bottle of rum on to the table with a rather large thud.

"Then we need to come up with a plan to stop both weddings. I'll stop Elizabeth's and met you in Casper Isle the day of Kristy's wedding. And try not to get yourself captured by the Navy or East India Trading Company in the process Sparrow" I said getting to my feet and biding farewell to them.

I gave the crew three days shore leave to spend ashore. Repairs where made to the Viking and prevision where taken on. If we had good weather we would make Port Royal in three and a quarter days.

We made to Port Royal in three days it was just on dusk when we dropped anchor on the northern shore of Port Royal.

"Donavon take Rodrigo with you ashore and find out where the wedding is taking place if you find Elizabeth don't tell her I'm alive" I said as a longboat was lowered for them to row a shore.

I went back to my cabin.

_Three months earlier_

_I was in Docktown on the other side of Port Royal taking on surplices and repairs after coming through four bad storms and a hurricane. I had wandered over to Port Royal side of the island. _

_I had seen her for the first time in two years and nine months since I had seen her last. I had been walking on the other side of the street. _

_She was more beautiful then I had seen her last. Her father was with her and another man I had not seen before._

_I was distracted watching her I walked into a man. Making my excuses to the man I made my way back to Docktown_

It was later on that evening when Donavon and Rodrigo bargained into my cabin without knocking I was cleaning my pistol when they walked into my cabin. I set down the pistol as they closed the door behind them.

"What did you find out?" I asked leaning back into my chair.

"The weddings taking place at Fort Charles tomorrow at noon" Donavon said, I had a plan forming in my mind.

"Capt.. What are you going to do? The place will be packed with naval marines and East India Trading Company marines as well," Rodrigo said leaning against the cabin wall.

"The ceremony will be held in the main courtyards," I asked looking over the maps and charts on the desk.

"Aye, and that means that battlements will be unattended." Donavon said starting to understand my plan.

"We will climb the to the top of the battlements and then we will crash the wedding" I said finishing explaining the plan to Donavon and Rodrigo.

It was hours later it was well past midnight the deck was mostly deserted the crew where below decks sleeping in their hammocks.

"Lower a longboat" I said to the member of the crew on night watch.

"Capt. The navy" He began but I was cut off by me. My expression hardened.

"Lower the bloody longboat" I growled at him. He jumped to attention and had the longboat lowered onto the water in a matter of minutes. I jumped down to the longboat and rowed ashore.

Making my way through the under brush. I looked up at the balcony that lead to her room. It was like my feet where moving at their own accord. I climbed over the railing of the balcony when I felt something cold against my throat. A sword it was.

"Turn around slowly" She ordered, I gulped and swallowing the lump in my throat slowly I turned around to face her after three years of being though dead to her. Even in the darkness of the night she recognised me.

The clatter as the sword dropped from her hand and landed on the floor. I didn't flinch as her hand slapped across my right cheek. I rub my now tender cheek.

"In all of Davy Jones's bloody locker was that for" I growled a rather large red mark was on my left cheek for where she had slapped me

"For making me believe you where dead for all these year you selfish bastrad" She yelled at me. Hold on a moment there I had done something like that but only to protect her and my son.

"I did that to protect you and our son." I growled back with a look in my eyes that Elizabeth had never seen before. My grip on her arms was iron fist like. The fear that I was going to hit her was evident in her eyes.

I released my grip on her and stepped back. The fear remained in her eyes, as she looked me over.

She walked towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. She noticed a scar on my right wrist it ran to the back of my hand. Pushing my sleeve upwards she looked at the anger red welt on my right arm that ran like snake up my arm to my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 3

**AN/ Don't Own anything besides the plot**

**Summary Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.**_  
_

Chapter 3

It was nearing dawn I lent my arms against the railing of the balcony. If we where going to leave we had made it quick. I walked back into the room grabbing my shirt, vest and jacket along with my effects.

I kissed the top of her head. She opened her eyes as I sat on bed pulling on my boots about to leave.

"I have to go before I'm spotted by the watch," I said referring to the redcoats that the Governor had patrolling the outskirts of the manor. She nodded in reply.

I kissed the top of her head. I climbed down from the balcony. The first sign of dawn as the sun slowly began to rise from behind the horizon.

I rowed back to the Viking climbing up the ladder. The crewmembers that had been on night watch pulled the longboat up from the water.

Pulling my shirt over my head I threw it to the floor. My cutlass and another weapons where sitting on my desk. I kicked off my boots.

I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_Nine Months Earlier._

_It had been three months since I had left Tia Dialma's shack to look for Kristy and Jack. We had made through a bad storm more like a hurricane than a storm._

_We had stopped in at St Rosa Del Toro a small Spanish port near Cuba. For supplies and ship repairs to the Viking. _

_The only tavern or inn on the island was run down. Whores hung from windowsills pulling up the hems of their skirt at passing pirates and drunk alike._

_Rodrigo, Donavon and myself had gone to the only inn or tavern on the island by the name of La hija del capitán in Spanish it meant The Captain's Daughter._

_The barmaid left with our orders. I turned my head at the sound of a heated argument going on at a table not to far from the one that me, Donavon and Rodrigo where seated at. _

_"Soy tuyo treinta chelines "The woman growled at the man seated across from her. I knew that voice all to well it was Ana Maire._

_"Yo no te debo nada puta" The taller Spaniard yelled back at Ana Maria._

_"Sí lo hace Diego" Ana Marie snapped back at him. He got his feet and pulled his sword from its sheaf. _

_"Usted me llama una puta mentirosa" Diego snarled his sword at the ready. I got up form my chair._

_"Hey que nadie te diga lo anit agradable para golpear a las mujeres" I said standing next to Ana Maria _

_"No te metas en este cachorro es entre ella y yo, y no te importa" Diego said turning his attention to me now_

_"Es cuando se trata de un amigo mío que siento el culo hijo de puta" I growled at Diego, He backs off when he noticed the tattoo on my left forearm. It was the Jolly Rodger of the Flying Dutchmen._

_He soon dropped a bag of gold coins on the table and left the tavern as fast as he could. Ana Maria looked anger and shocked at seeing me._

_"Dead men don't scare off people like Diego so easy" Ana Maria said looking me in the eye._

_"Being dead to a lot of people is easier then being alive to them," I said pulling up another chair at the table where Donavon and Rodrigo where seated talking amongst themselves _

_"So that doesn't explain why he ran," Ana Maria said as the barmaid returned with three mugs of rum and ale._

_"Maybe because of this" I said pointing to the tattoo on my left forearm, Ana Maria looked at the tattoo that Tia Dialma had done for shortly before I left to go in search of Kristy and Jack._

_"How do you know the Jolly Rodger of that ship?" Ana Maria asked I merely shrugged and said nothing as I set my now empty mug on the table. _

_"So how is it you two know each other" Rodrigo spoke up for the first time since Ana Maria had joined us at the table._

_"We're old friends one could say Rodrigo" I said leaning back into my chair. I said nothing after that for most of night. _

I was woken by a knock on my cabin door. Groaning I got out of bed pulling on my shirt and vest. I pulled on my boots before strapping my weapons into place.

Walking onto the deck all of the crew where up on deck awaiting orders. By the position of the sun it was mid morning.

We had hour before the wedding was to start.

"Donavon you've explained the plan to the crew" I asked, Donavon merely nodded an answer of yes.

Slowly the minutes past. The anchor was lifted from the seabed. Slowly we sailed to Fort Charles. The anchor was dropped. Grappling hooks where thrown to the edge of the battlements of the fort.

As we climbed up the ropes to the top of the battlements of the fort. The courtyard was packed with people and navel marines of both of the East India Trading Company and Royal Navy based in Port Royal.

I watched from the battlement as Elizabeth walked down the aisle. She didn't look too happy as she approached the priest.

Donavon handed me a musket. I took aim at the wall above the priest. Pulling the trigger. The musket ball bounced off the wall about four or five miller meters above the priest's head.

Navel Marines looked around as the crew rushed into the courtyard. Donavon, Rodrigo and myself slid down rope down to the courtyard.

My cutlass drawn I disarmed the first marine that came at me with a bayonet. A tomahawk replaced my hatchet. I pulled my pistol from my belt. I aimed my pistol and fired hitting a marine right between the eyes, blood and brain matter sprayed out with the back of his skull.

I put my pistol back into my belt. I parried another sword that was a few miller meters away from my throat.

Elizabeth had picked up a sword dropped by a dead marine even though wearing a dress and a corset. I spotted the Governor hiding behind a pillar. None of the Viking's crew had fallen.

Over the past three years they had been trained harder then any pirate crew or navel crew had been trained.

"Admiral let us go and we'll let the Governor go," I said coming into view my blood stained cutlass at his throat.

"You'll never leave this port alive you or any of your crew." The Admiral said stepping forward he had already lost thirty men did he want to lose more of his men.

"Do you want to risk the Governor's life on that?" I said pushing the cutlass harder into the Governor's throat.

"Lower your weapons" The Admiral said as the navel marines lowered their weapons I released the Governor.

"One more thing Admiral I think the Governor's daughter will be aiding in our escape" I said placing my sword at Elizabeth's throat. The cutlass was tilted up to avoid cutting any skin.

Most of the crew and my self where at the edge of the battlements of the fort, Donavon, Rodrigo and the rest of the crew had gone to the Governor's manor to get my son. I smirked as I looked down at the water below. A ship sprang form under the water's surface in the bay.

Both the Dutchmen and Viking began to fire at the same time at the fort. I withdrew the cutlass from Elizabeth neck.

"Release her now Pirate or die" I turned to see a man fighting his way towards me. I took him to be Elizabeth's finance well ex fiancé.

"Shut up Edwards I never loved you" Elizabeth said hitting him right between the eyes. The loud crack as his nose broke on impact with Elizabeth's fist.

There was a large explosion looking in direction of the explosion. It was the black powder stores that exploded for some reason or other I didn't know.

Sliding down the rope to the longboat below. I pulled both of my pistols from my belt; I cut the ropes attached to the grappling hook.

Rowing back to the Viking. The crew climbed the ladder and longboats where pulled from the water. I climbed the ladder lastly after Elizabeth and another three members of the crew.

I made my way to my cabin. I closed the door behind me. I almost collapsed into my chair. I pulled my cutlass from its sheaf I wiped the fresh blood off of the cutlass. The door opened again. It was Elizabeth carrying a young boy I took to be my son.

I felt a deep pit of guilt feel my soul I had missed out on so much in the last two years of his life. The guilt I felt deep inside me felt like a knife had been stabbed in my heart and was being twisted with sick twisted pleasure.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN/ Don't Own anything besides the plot**

**Summary Sequel to Curse of The Cutthroat Viking. Three years of being thought dead Will 'Blade' Turner returns to save his sister from marrying Bryant Antonio. With the cutthroat pirate Jolly Rodger reappearing. Trouble insures with Sparrow running from Davy Jones with a debt to pay. Au version of Dead Man's Chest.**

Chapter 4

Liam was playing with my necklace that hung around my neck. Elizabeth had fallen asleep on my bed. I let her sleep as Liam sat on my lap playing with my necklace.

I felt like I had let down the both of them for not being there for the two of them in last three years. If I could change the past I would change the fact that I had not been there for my son in the last two years of his life.

"Papa" I looked down at Liam. I didn't answer at first. I looked over the maps.

"Aye" I said back at him.

"Can you tell me a story?" He asked looking up at me. He was a mix of both Elizabeth and me.

"How about The Legend Of The Flying Dutchmen" I said Liam merely nodded in reply I took this to answer of yes.

"Long ago long before I was born a man by the Davy Jones was a member of the Brethren Court and a legendary pirate. He was vexed by what vexes all men. He fell in love with a woman as untameable as the sea.

He fell in love with the sea well not the sea but the heathen goddess Calypsos. He was put in charge of taking those that die at sea to the other side. But after a decade Jones returned to find Calypso gone and was not there to meet him.

So enraged was Jones he cut out his own heart and locked it away in a chest and hid it away from the world. Not only did Jones do that but also he betrayed Calypso by showing the First Breathan Court how to bid Calypso.

But something happened that one day that they had together. They had a daughter your great grand mother making you his grate grate grandson. " I said finishing the story Liam was fast asleep.

"You're the only one that lets hold him" Elizabeth voice woke me from the daydream. I looked over at her she was awake and I didn't know how long she had been awake for.

"I'm not the best father in the world and I don't think I'll ever be," I said getting to my feet. I placed Liam on bed.

"Jack would tell him stories about you" Elizabeth said as she leaned her head against my chest.

I was eternally indebted to Jack for telling my son about his father. Even if I hadn't ever seen any of the them again. My son would know who his father was.

It was few hours after dusk. I had taken night watch for the night. I heard footsteps coming towards the helm. I looked over at Rodrigo as he walked towards the helm.

"I'll take watch tonight Will go spend sometime with your son and woman" Rodrigo offering to take night watch for the night. It was the first time he had called me by my first night.

"Thanks Rodrigo" I said walking towards the stairs that lead to the deck. I opened the cabin door. Liam was asleep on the bed. Elizabeth seated at my desk fast asleep. For the first time in a long time life seemed at ease for me.

There was no worrying about the Royal Navy, East India Trading Company and wither or not I would live to see another day here on earth.

I hung my coat on one of the bedpost. I hung my cutlass on the other bedpost. I pulled my shirt over my head. I heard a noise behind me. I turned around dagger in hand.

"Sorry force of habit" I said placing my dagger back in its scabbard. Elizabeth only nodded as she got to her feet.

"What happened in those three years you where away?" Elizabeth asked, I sighed I knew that this question would come up.

"I woke up in a cell on navel ship. It was Bryant Antonio's ship. I was beaten and tortured every day for a year I think it was before he sold me to the Spanish Navy. I spent six months on that ship before she smashed into the rocks all hands went down expect for Rodrigo and me.

I woke up in Tia Dialma's shack I don't know how I ended up there in the first place. My father must have found me or something along those lines. I spent most of that time recovering from my wounds I had received at the hands of Antonio.

During that time I had been gone my father had been to Port Royal to check on you. He told me about Liam. Once I was fully healed I left in search of Jack or Kristy. I found Kristy in a Chinese port along with Jack.

I followed them to Sunset Skull's cove on the west coast of Cuba. I wasn't the only one following them but Antonio and mine and Kristy's mother. I met up with Sparrow in Tortuga a bit over a week ago.

He told me that Kristy was planning on marring Antonio but as she puts it to protects us all. And I all so found out that you where going to marry that bastrad." I said explaining what had happened over the last three years to me anyway.

"Will the last three years haven't been easy for me ever" Elizabeth said walking over to me.

"I understand that love," I said as she rested her head on my bare chest. If I could go back and change the past then I would if I could.

But none of that mattered now we had a wedding to stop. We had good weather for the first two days. Liam had his own cabin but at night he would come to our cabin and sleep with us.

Being a father was a daunting task. But I wouldn't change a thing. Liam spent most of the day on deck with the crew and me. I taught him as much as I could while I went about my duties as captain. Donavon and the rest of the crew had taken Liam under their wings and all taught bits and piece of what they knew of the sea.

The crew never said a bad word in turn about Elizabeth because they knew if they did they would feel my wrath as their captain if they did. They taught her as well what sighs to look for when a storm or hurricane was approaching and what parts of a ship did which.

Fredriko and Ampredrias had joined the Viking's crew official about eight months ago. We had met up in St Thomas when I was taking on surplices. They also had been trying to find either Kristy or Jack.

I looked to the horizon something was bothering me about those dark clouds to the east of us. Having spent all my life at sea I knew a bad storm when I spotted one. From the wind speed and time we where making we couldn't out run it.

"Donavon" I shouted down to the deck below. He looked up looked to the portside and spotted the dark black clouds on the horizon.

"Aye Captain what is it" Donavon said walking up the stairs to the helm. Elizabeth and Liam where on deck helping out with the crew.

"Tell the crew to batten down the hatches and make ready for a very bad storm if not a hurricane." I said to Donavon who only nodded in reply I took to be an answer of yes.

I handed to wheel over to Donavon. From the looks of those clouds we had an hour maybe two before the storm hit us

I walked towards the bow of the Viking where Elizabeth was tying down some rigging. Liam was up in the crow's nest with Rodrigo.

"What's wrong" Elizabeth asked as she turned to face me.

"Strom coming a bad one could turn into a hurricane. I want both you and Liam in my cabin when the storm hits" I said looking out to the horizon the dark black clouds where circling closer.

"Will I have been though a storm on a ship before" Elizabeth argued the point. She didn't understand that I didn't want anything to happen to her and Liam.

"I know you have love but I seen far worse storms that you may have seen. Strom's can become deadly like hurricanes. " I said looking back to the horizon it would only be an hour before the storm would hit.


End file.
